<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the power of love by septhuitnope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599624">the power of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/septhuitnope/pseuds/septhuitnope'>septhuitnope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Please they r so in love, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/septhuitnope/pseuds/septhuitnope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods. She is so in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the power of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying here like this with Beauregard’s face in her hands was all she could ever ask for. She never thought she’d feel this way again, allowing herself to be happy again. But time has changed and healed things. She felt so happy she could cry. </p>
<p>They had been laying in Beau’s room in the tower for a few hours now. Beau was drifting in and out of sleep. It was shocking that either of them were even in bed this early, normally Beau would stay up late going through notes. Tonight, however, they were tired. Perfectly content to just lay there and hold each other. Occasionally sparking up small, quiet, and soft conversations or just gazing at each other and kissing the others cheek. </p>
<p>Looking at Beau’s face made Yasha’s heart swell. She was so pretty, always. But here, out of the sight of battle and others eyes she just looked so soft. It was an entirely new side of her that she hadn’t seen around the others before. One where she allowed herself to love and be loved. She shed her layers around the other, baring it all and allowing herself to be vulnerable. Yasha thought she looked so serene when she was at peace, with no furrowed brow, just resting. There were so many things she loved about Beau, but moments like these were her favorite. </p>
<p>She knew it wasn’t easy for Beau. They both had their own problems to deal with. They both knew that they had been in love with each other for so long, but had things to do before they could even think of pursuing a relationship. But they’ve both grown, whether it was together or apart. Over the past few months she had watched Beau grow and face her issues and learn to use her voice. She was amazed by Beau and her accomplishments everyday, and her love grew and grew. </p>
<p>She always knew Beau felt the same, but when it came time to face the music it was scary. What if she wasn’t in it for the long term like she was? What if Beau really was just only attracted to her and not in love? Her thinking quickly changed. Every moment with her brought new fuzzy emotions. </p>
<p>But that is in the past now. Now they’ve been together for a while and she has Beau in her arms smiling up at her. The love of her life was there, and they didn’t have to think about the past events or anything else for the time being. They had each other, and always knew they were safe as long as they were here. </p>
<p>As the thoughts ran through her head, Beau pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. She felt like she was going to implode. </p>
<p>This was her happy place. She never wanted to be rid of it again. </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight to her chest, pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and closed her eyes. </p>
<p>She knew from day one that Beau would be the one. She was so content with just being near her. Beau’s fiery presence never failed to make her overjoyed, even when she was an asshole.<br/>
Gods. She is so in love. </p>
<p>It was time to sleep, and she knew that in the morning Beau would still be there in her arms. She didn’t want to leave her either. Everything was perfect in the world, at least for that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah I am once again writing a short fic about characters being very in love and cuddling in bed.......................<br/>Anyways thanks for reading!! I'll try to write something longer eventually but senior year is kicking my ass currently so *throws this at u for now*<br/>Don't forget to love each other homies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>